C'est quoi être amoureux ?
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Un petit garçon brun aux yeux émeraude se pose des questions... Mais qui sera là pour lui répondre ?


**C'est quoi être amoureux ?**

« Tante Pétunia, c'est quoi être amoureux ? demanda un petit garçon brun aux yeux émeraude du haut de ses 6 ans.

Ce n'est pas de ton âge, rétorqua sa tante. Retourne faire tes corvées. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et retourna dans le jardin la tête basse.

***************************************************************************

« Dis oncle Vernon, c'est quoi être amoureux ? demanda le petit garçon du haut de ses 10 ans.

_ Rien de bien intéressant, répondit froidement son oncle. Ne t'occupe pas de chose aussi futile, va plutôt terminer tes corvées si tu veux manger. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et retourna dans la cuisine la tête basse.

***************************************************************************

« Dis Hermione, toi qui sait tout, c'est quoi être amoureux ? demanda le jeune homme du haut de ses 11 ans.

_ C'est une chose merveilleuse Harry, répondit son amie. Mais ne t'occupe pas de ça maintenant et finissons plutôt nos devoirs. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se replongea dans son livre de Métamorphose.

***************************************************************************

« Dis Ron, c'est quoi être amoureux ? demanda Harry du haut de ses 12 ans.

_ C'est un truc de fille ça ! s'exclama son ami. Oubli ses stupidités et viens plutôt jouer aux échecs. »

Le jeune hocha la tête et alla s'installer à côté de lui.

***************************************************************************

« Dis Sirius, c'est quoi être amoureux ? demanda Harry du haut de ses 13 ans.

_ C'est quelque chose de très rare Harry, et de merveilleux aussi, expliqua son parrain. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de ça maintenant. Viens vite ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et le suivit.

***************************************************************************

« Dis Dobby, c'est quoi être amoureux ? demanda Harry du haut de ses 14 ans.

_ Dobby ne sait pas Harry Potter, répondit l'elfe de maison. Dobby ne connaît pas ce sentiment. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et replongea dans son livre de Botanique.

***************************************************************************

« Professeur, c'est quoi être amoureux ? demanda Harry du haut de ses 15 ans.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi Potter ? cracha le professeur Rogue. Une heure de colle demain soir dans mon bureau. Maintenant finissez de récurer ce chaudron et retournez dans votre dortoir. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et continua de frotter le fond de son chaudron.

***************************************************************************

« M. le directeur, c'est quoi être amoureux ? demanda Harry du haut de ses 16 ans.

_ Je suis bien trop vieux pour ses chose là Harry, soupira Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit du bureau la tête basse.

***************************************************************************

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs et soupira longuement du haut de ses 17 ans.

« Je vais te dénoncer Potter, dit une voix derrière lui. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

_ Je voulais juste réfléchir tranquillement…, soupira le brun. Mais vas-y Malfoy, ne te gène pas pour m'enlever des points. Je ne mérite que ça…

_ Je peux même t'envoyer en retenue, ajouta le blond, tout sourire. Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, je voulais juste réfléchir. Dis, je peux te poser une question ? Même si je suppose que tu ne pourras pas y répondre.

_ J'ai une réponse pour chaque question qu'on me pose.

_ C'est quoi être amoureux ?

_ …

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il. Non, parce que là c'est vraiment une question stupide.

_ Si tu ne veux pas répondre, tant pis, rétorqua doucement Harry. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui voudra enfin répondre à ma question…

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et soupira longuement. De son côté, Draco le regarda de travers avant de le rejoindre au sol.

_ C'est un sentiment merveilleux, dit-il doucement. Tu as l'impression de nager dans le bonheur. Tu penses tout le temps à la personne que tu aimes, quand elle est dans une pièce, tu ne vois qu'elle. Ton cœur bat tellement vite que tu as l'impression qu'il va sortir de ta poitrine.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Non. Peut être pas… C'est tout ce que je sais à ce sujet moi.

_ Merci Malfoy, murmura Harry en lui souriant gentiment. J'ai enfin une réponse à ma question.

_ Je t'avais dit que je savais tout.

Le brun laissa un petit rire s'échapper et se releva.

_ Je peux enfin retourner à mon dortoir, soupira-t-il. Peut être trouverai-je une réponse à mon autre question.

_ Qui est ?

_ Est-ce que je suis amoureux de toi ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit une dernière fois et fuit avant que l'autre ne reprenne ses esprits.

**THE END**


End file.
